


Théâtre de marionnettes

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Creepy, Explicit Language, Humiliation, M/M, Mad Science, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szayel expérimente ses petites marionnettes sur son frère... au pire moment, bien entendu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Théâtre de marionnettes

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Spoilers jusqu'au tome 32 environ. Je répète : non-consensuel, malsain, glauque.

Il avait dès maintenant le corps et la vie de son frère entre ses mains, sans exagération. Szayel eut un éclat de rire vibrant et distordu en saisissant la figurine.

Il brancha son écran de contrôle, utilisant l'infime fraction de ses ressources technologiques nécessaire pour localiser Il Forte et obtenir un contact visuel.

Encore en train de s'entraîner avec ces imbéciles de Fraccions de Grimmjow ! Pas qu'il se distinguât des autres au niveau intellectuel, non, mais Szayel ressentait toujours une éraflure à sa fierté d'être lié à ce moins que rien.

Toujours du bruit, de la violence stupide, à ajouter leurs grandes épées dans l'air... Il Forte s'en rendrait-il seulement compte, si en ce moment Szayel utilisait son ingénieux mécanisme pour lui arracher les entrailles ? Non, il blâmerait probablement pour cela une attaque particulièrement efficace d'un de ses camarades. Pire, en guerrier sans cervelle et sans stratégie, il serait capable de s'en glorifier, d'appeler ça courage ou une autre stupidité.

Il y avait plus intéressant à faire. De plus, cela testerait les capacités de ce pouvoir de façon beaucoup plus fine.

Szayel eut un rictus grimaçant en se concentrant sur ce qu'il allait faire subir à la petite poupée.

* * *

Ce fut un choc, et Il Forte resta paralysé une fraction de seconde ; ce qui permit à Di Roy de lui porter une blessure légère, mais non moins humiliante. Après tout, d'habitude, il était justement là pour être le plus faible et servir de cible aux moqueries des autres !

"He ! Tu crois que tu peux t'en tirer comme ça !" s'exclama-t-il. "Bats-toi comme un homme !"

"C'est un coup parfaitement réglementaire !" assura Di Roy. C'est toi qui tiens ta garde comme un ahuri."

Furieux, Il Forte de rua sur l'autre Fraccion pour lui faire payer ces paroles. Mais il ressentit alors le même toucher, plus insistant, et un long frisson parcourut son ventre.

Ce n'était pas seulement l'excitation du combat. C'était quelque chose de physique, et, même si ce n'était pas déplaisant à proprement parler, Il Forte était pleinement furieux de l'effet que cela avait sur lui, de la façon dont cela lui faisait perdre le contrôle.

"Si tu poses encore une fois ta main là, je te la coupe !" s'exclama-t-il encore, finissant de frapper Di Roy qui l'évita de justesse, puis une autre fois, une troisième, de plus en plus difficilement à chaque fois. "Une fois, à la limite, mais..."

Là, Di Roy commença à sembler surpris ; ou alors, peut-être essayait-il de détourner la conversation car il pensait que sa fin était proche. "Quelle main ? Je tiens mon zanpakuto, là !"

Il y eut un moment d'immobilité et de silence.

Les deux adversaires se regardaient droit dans les yeux. On n'entendait pas un pétale de cerisier voler. Chacun des deux jaugeait l'autre (et essayait de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, et à quel point c'était seulement digne d'intérêt).

Et, alors que les deux mains de Di Roy restaient fermement plantées sur la garde de son épée, Il Forte ressentit à nouveau ce contact long et appuyé, tout le long de son sexe.

"Ta troisième main !" s'exclama-t-il, se ruant à nouveau dans la mêlée.

Di Roy n'était sans doute pas aussi intimidé par la menace de se faire couper celle-là. Il s'en servait moins. Toujours est-il que son instinct de conservation eut un raté, et il laissa Il Forte le renverser. Heureusement, il réussit à bloquer son zampakuto avec le sien, et ils restèrent, couchés l'un sur l'autre, à tester leur force dans un bras de fer plus littéral qu'à l'ordinaire.

"He, Il Forte," demanda Di Roy d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre décontractée, ce qui, à cause de l'effort physique qui prenait la plus grande partie de son souffle, rendait moins bien qu'il aurait voulu. "C'est les ossements de tes ennemis que tu as dans la poche, ou tu es content de me voir ?"

* * *

A en juger par les hésitations d'Il Forte et la position des deux adversaires, l'expérience avait des chances d'avoir été couronnée de succès, ricana Szayel. La connexion sensorielle était établie. Ce qui, étant donné son propre génie, n'était guère surprenant.

Il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Szayel déshabilla la poupée bien évidemment anatomiquement correcte - jusque dans les intérieurs, qu'il testerait une autre fois - et la caressa de façon plus précise, plus calculée, les sensations devenant certainement de plus en plus difficiles à ignorer.

Il Forte l'avait raillé, parfois, l'accusant d'être le jouet et l'esclave des désirs d'Aizen-sama, sans en savoir rien, et Szayel n'aurait pas été étonné s'il s'agissait d'une déformation de ses propres désirs refoulés, et s'était même demandé qui Il Forte voulait pour penser à ce genre de choses, si c'était Grimmjow, ou...

Dans tous les cas, Grimmjow était absent ce jour-là, et Szayel se réjouit de penser que son frère n'aurait même pas cette possibilité quand l'excitation le mènerait à remuer son cul comme une prostituée à bon marché.

Il continua ses palpations relativement peu scientifiques, alternant des caresses sur les parties génitales et d'autres, plus générales, sur tout le corps, tout en gardant un oeil curieux et non dénué de jubilation sur ses écrans video.

* * *

"Je suis content à l'idée de te découper en morceaux !"

Il Forte voulait être n'importe où ailleurs. Dans un sursaut de violence, il réussit enfin à désarmer Di Roy ; la mauvaise nouvelle étant que son zanpakuto à lui aussi alla voler à distance.

Il voulut sauter vivement le récupérer, le pointer sur la gorge de l'autre Arrancar qui d'habitude lui était nettement inférieur, c'était injuste ! Mais à ce moment, un de ces contacts fantômes, plus net que les autres, l'élança d'un long frisson dans les jambes, enlevant toute coordonnation à ses muscles.

Le seul aspect positif de la situation était qu'il n'était pas debout à cet instant, sinon il serait peut-être bien tombé à terre, les jambes molles. Et l'impression de caresse qu'il ressentit ensuite sur tout le torse, enfer, n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

En premier lieu, il fallait régler le douloureux problème de Di Roy, encore écrasé sous lui.

Probablement pas en l'embrassant avidement. Mais c'était trop tard. Il était déjà en train de le faire. Et, pire que tout, il avait gémi.

"Wow, tu es vraiment en manque !" ricana Di Roy. 

C'était probablement vrai, mais Il Forte n'acceptait pas pour autant de telles insultes ! La solution à son problème lui apparut, lumineuse : il allait profiter de sa position pour abuser de l'autre Arrancar, ce qui permettrait à la fois de lui donner une leçon dont il avait bien besoin et de satisfaire ce désir à hurler, se défrustrer de ces contacts illusoires qui ne l'emmenaient jamais assez loin, s'interrompaient juste au mauvais moment. Et peu importaient l'amitié, l'esprit d'équipe, qui d'aileurs étaient des notions toutes relatives par rapport à la différence de force. Il voulait baiser, il en avait besoin, là, maintenant, tout de suite, il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps, il en tremblait, il en était malade !

Il avait déjà arraché la moitié des vêtements de Di Roy avant même de s'en rendre compte, se collant à lui, essayant vainement de satisfaire son sexe raide de désir.

C'est alors qu'il ressentit une nouvelle sensation, à l'intérieure de lui, tout aussi maladivement frustrante. C'est alors que ses bras et ses jambes l'abandonnèrent complètement, en compote, incapables de faire autre chose que se convulser dans l'attente d'un désir inaccessible.

Di Roy se dégagea sans problème de sa prise, maintenant, et se redressa, alors qu'Il Forte lui-même n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se relever seul, sans même parler de riposter si l'autre Arrancar décidait que le combat n'était pas terminé.

"Alors comme ça, tu veux baiser ?" demanda Di Roy, et c'était bien le genre de cet abruti de faire remarquer une évidence comme s'il était très astucieux de s'en être rendu compte. "He bien, il va falloir faire exactement ce que je veux !"

* * *

Qu'on ne s'y méprenne pas : Szayel n'avait aucune espèce de sympathie pour Di Roy. C'était exactement le genre d'imbéciles qui traînait avec Grimmjow, et de plus d'une faiblesse ridicule ; il ne méritait donc qu'un intense mépris. Mais Il Forte était son frère, et donc aurait droit à un traitement spécial.

Aussi, quand il vit Il Forte en position de satisfaire son désir sur l'autre Arrancar, porté par une décharge d'hormones sexuelles et d'adrénaline, il décida qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte.

Il ne s'agissait que de quelques muscles à bloquer dans les bras et les jambes ; rien qui laisserait des traces à long terme, vraiment, vu les capacités de régénération de leur espèce.

Et, pour agrémenter un peu sa vengeance, il se saisit d'une fine éprouvette et l'introduisit dans l'anus de la petite poupée. Très lentement, bien sûr ; si cela l'amenait jusqu'à la jouissance, cela serait contraire à l'effet escompté. Il s'agissait juste d'augmenter l'intensité de l'assaut de sensations qu'Il Forte subissait, de lui faire perdre totalement ses moyens.

Szayel observa son frère se tordre, essayer de ramper, essayer de parler, incapable de faire autre chose que de se tortiller, finissant de dégager ses vêtements, exhibant, pour sa honte, son sexe tendu et son petit cul. Oh, si Il Forte pouvait savoir qui le voyait en ce moment... peut-être fallait-il en garder et diffuser l'enregistrement. Peut-être d'autres personnes mériteraient-elles de profiter de ce spectacle.

Szayel eut un discret soupir de satisfaction, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa marionnette. Il ne fallait pas qu'il interrompe une seconde le processus de transformer Il Forte en une passive créature en chaleur.

Cette vengeance était délectable.

* * *

"Va te faire foutre !" lança Il Forte.

"Ooooh, tu te trompes de sens !" ricana Di Roy.

Les joues d'Il Forte flamboyèrent de honte. Il était hors de question qu'il cède au chantage de ce moins que rien ! S'il ne pouvait lui mettre ce qu'il méritait dans le cul, il réglerait ça à l'ancienne, avec sa main droite ! He, la folie qui lui enflammait les entrailles, qui lui enlevait toute coordonnation, qui lui faisait ressentir des caresses imaginaires dont les convulsions les plus violentes ne parvenaient pas à contrôler la force un seul instant, n'allait tout de même pas le paralyser au point de l'empêcher de satisfaire justement ça !

Et s'il avait pu considérer comme pas particulièrement glorieux de se masturber devant Di Roy - s'il le considérait encore ! - cela l'était toujours plus que de lui accorder ce qu'il venait de demander !

Il tourna sur lui-même, posa sa main sur son sexe. Enfin un vrai contact, quelque chose qu'il pouvait comprendre ! Il se sentait déjà mieux. Il était certain de pouvoir jouir en trois minutes chrono, dans cet état.

Quand ce bâtard de Di Roy lui balança un violent coup de pied dans le bras en question. Il Forte, à sa grande horreur, poussa un cri de frustration ; son sexe se réclamait à lui plus que jamais.

Di Roy sembla surpris ; mais ce n'était clairement pas par l'ignominie de ce qu'il venait de faire, plutôt parce qu'il s'était attendu à recevoir un coup, et que ce n'était pas arrivé. Il croyait quoi, qu'Il Forte rampait par terre en montrant sa queue juste pour le plaisir de faire une feinte complexe, alors que dans son état normal, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de ça pour lui casser la gueule et lui défoncer le cul en dix secondes (dans son état normal, il n'aurait probablement pas éprouvé ce second besoin, mais il lui était quasiment impossible de se l'imaginer maintenant, alors que, oh...)

Di Roy sourit. Et Il Forte, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, ressentit de la peur.

Di Roy lui agrippa les cheveux, ajoutant un contact à tous ceux qui le torturaient ; il ne faisait plus réellement la différence. "Demande-moi très poliment, et je te laisserai te branler. Et peut-être même que je te sauterai, pour la peine."

"Fous-moi la paix, putain ! Sinon je te tue, après !"

"Oh non... plus gentiment que ça."

Une caresse de plus amena Il Forte au bord de l'orgasme, le lui refusant toujours. Il avait l'impression qu'une bête monstrueuse rampait lentement dans son cul, et qu'elle refusait de vraiment bouger ; que des saloperies l'effeuraient sans accepter de le toucher, et la seule de ces infâmies avec laquelle il pouvait discuter se tenait devant lui.

Il devait, pour cela, accepter de lui ce qu'il avait voulu lui infliger lui-même, maintenant entièrement désarmé devant celui qui aurait dû être sa victime. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

"Je veux..." Il se convulsa, finit sa phrase à grand peine. "Je veux jouir !" Il ajouta, "s'il te plait..." et s'il avait jamais connu autre chose de la politesse, il l'avait oublié.

"Ca doit pouvoir se faire..." dit Di Roy avec un ton traînant et un sourire vicieux. "Mais j'en attends plus. Supplie un peu."

Il Forte fut à deux doigts de l'envoyer au diable, mais vu l'humiliation qu'il avait déjà essuyée, il n'avait plus grand chose à peine, et à peu près tout à gagner. "Je t'en supplie... Di Roy... baise-moi..."

"Prends-moi comme un chien." dicta l'ignoble Arrancar.

"Prends-moi comme un chien ! S'il te plait ! Tu ne vois pas que j'en ai besoin..."

Avant qu'il ait pu lâcher une insulte qui aurait ruiné tous ses efforts, Di Roy lui ordonna de se mettre en position. Il rampa difficilement, réussit à dresser son cul.

Heureusement, Di Roy n'était pas capable de jouer plus longtemps et le pénétra immédiatement.

Enfin, le vrai contact d'une vrai bite, pas une de ces impostures, et quand Il Forte donnait des coupe de reins il la sentait bouger en lui en accord avec ses propres mouvements, et c'était un soulagement infini.

"Plus fort !" s'exclama-t-il. "Je ne le sens pas !" Di Roy ne se fit pas priver.

Il semblait à Il Forte qu'il sentait le reste diminuer en intensité, et d'un côté cela lui manquait, mais de l'autre, tout était enfin en train de redevenir normal. Enfin, relativement normal.

"Tu aimes vraiment ça !" s'exclama Di Roy, qu'il soit sincèrement surpris, ou ne veuille que l'écraser plus encore.

"Bâtard !" s'exclama Il Forte, pariant sur le fait que l'autre Arrancar était maintenant trop plongé dans l'action pour continuer le chantage.

"He, je te rends service !" lui répondit Di Roy, avec un coup plus violent que les autres, pour expliquer avec un exemple.

"Tu paieras pour ça." s'exclama Il Forte, impuissant.

Di Roy eut un petit ricanement mesquin "Oh, ça en valait la peine..."

* * *

Szayel observa son frère s'exhiber et supplier pour se faire prendre avec une joie sans mélange. Oh, le stoïcisme qu'Il Forte faisait mine d'afficher par rapport à la douleur n'avait plus cours ici ! 

Il sentit lui-même un orgasme finir de monter en lui ; cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait modifié son organisme et son système hormonal pour n'avoir plus besoin de stimulations directement sexuelles pour en arriver là. N'importe quelle situation suffisamment intensément plaisante avait le même résultat.

Quand Il Forte accepta le marché de Di Roy, Szayel diminua proportionnellement la stimulation externe, jusqu'à presque la supprimer sauf à quelques endroits moins sensibles. Il n'était pas question de lui accorder trop facilement la jouissance.

Il nota avec satisfaction qu'Il Forte n'avait pas eu la réaction d'essayer de passer en forme libérée pour récupérer des forces. Le changement physiologique était tel qu'il aurait fallu une deuxième figurine, dont Szayel ne disposait pas encore. Mais il l'aurait, tôt ou tard.

Et en attendant, il pouvait toujours ricaner et en déduire avec Di Roy qu'Il Forte ne haïssait pas complètement la situation, puisqu'il ne faisait pas tous les efforts possibles pour y échapper. Oh, comme il gémissait, comme il s'humiliait, avec ces couinements de plaisir... un véritable jouet sexuel. Penser qu'il faisait ça alors que seul son corps était stimulé, qu'il avait encore, a priori, pleine possession de son esprit...

Szayel allait sans doute essayer de voir comment améliorer cela. Les éléments chimiques n'agiraient pas, mais il connaissait bien les zones, et avec quelques pressions au bon endroit, et un peu d'expérimentation, Il Forte pourrait devenir une parfaite petite catin.

Il jouit avec délices, en observant son frère passer par le même stade. Très bientôt, il reprendrait ses esprits. Très bientôt, il pourrait constater, l'esprit lucide, ce qu'il avait fait.

Et l'Espada se promit qu'il réessaierait ça. De préférence, quand son frère serait en plus nombreuse compagnie. Avec ses jolis cheveux pâles et son corps lisse, Il Forte aurait certainement du succès.

Szayel avait une réputation à lui faire, après tout.


End file.
